


Don't Even Argue

by Icefire9atla



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire9atla/pseuds/Icefire9atla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, fluffy fic written for antennapedia's Whouffaldi First Kiss challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Argue

“Please, don’t even argue.” He implored, holding his hand out for her to take.

He’d never looked so beautiful, standing there, eyes shining. The sight of him, actually properly real made her heart lurch in her chest. 

She would have been a fool to say no. After nearly losing him, after actually losing him, she never wanted to let him go again. Somehow they’d been given a second chance.

They’d wasted so much time because of fear. Being cruel and cowardly when they should have been there for each other. It was time for that to change.

So she took his hand, interlacing their fingers, and brought her lips to his. The Doctor froze as she kissed him gently, and Clara wondered if she was making a mistake, if he wasn’t wired like that.

So she withdrew, leaving the Doctor looking stunned. Clara gave him a nervous smile, hoping for some sort of reaction from him.

Finally. he brought his fingers to his lips, ghosting over where she had kissed him, and murmured “Clara. My Clara.”

Clara giggled as the Doctor’s face broke into a smile. “Merry Christmas Doctor.”

“Merry Christmas Clara Oswald.”


End file.
